Little Moments
by PhantomBlade303
Summary: Multiple oneshots about a series of little moments between Ridgedog and Lomadia. Previously titled comfort. Enjoy!
1. Out There, In Here

Hi guys, this is my first story here so take it easy with the flames, please. This is a pairing which has little to no fics about it. Yogscast Hannah/ Ridgedog DISCLAIMER INCASE I NEED ONE: I do not own the yogscast or anything else apart for the story.

Hannah Pov

It was a dark night. Hannah had just finished recording the latest walking dead episode and headed home for the night. As she walked through the door and shut it quietly behind her, she noticed a pair black buckled boots which lay in heap on the floor and a coat which had been thrown carelessly across the room.

Hannah's suspicion grew as she heard a barely audible giggle coming from upstairs. The nervous woman silently crept up the stairs to hers and Lewis's room and opened the door a crack. What she saw inside made her heart feel like it had been ripped out her chest and crushed on the ground. What she saw was one half naked Lewis with one, she assumed to be fully naked, woman.

Hannah gasped at the scene before, hardly believing what she had just saw. At the sound Lewis quickly whipped his head around, for the first time noticing Hannah was watching them. "Hannah, it's not what it looks like I swear!" He said sounding very panicked and flustered. Hannah snorted and replied "What it looks like is that my boyfriend is cheating on me with some slut he picked off the corner."

Lewis narrowed his eyes dangerously and snarled at her "If you ever fucking call her a slut again, I will make sure that you're corpse is unrecognisable!"

Hannah trembled at her ex boyfriends harsh tone before saying "Just could you please leave and never come back, take the bitch with you." Lewis's hand clenched and before he realised what he was about to do, he swung a fist at Hannah.

The fist missed its mark. Lewis trembled with rage, knuckles white with how hard he was clenching his fist. He took a moment to compose himself before snapping "Fine I'll leave but good luck trying to find a new job as you are no longer in the yogscast." With that final statement lewis turned on his heel and stalked out the door, as a minute passed, Hannah faintly heard the front door slamming shut, as her boyfriend walked out of her life. On that thought, Hannah slid down the wall, tears rolling down my cheeks as she took her phone out and rung the person that had been with her since nursery, her best friend, the person she trusted with her life. Ridgedog.

Ridgedog's Pov

It was late when Hannah rang, Ridgedog had just finished editing his videos for the day and had just started driving back to his house when his phone rang. he pulled over and answered it, it was his lifelong friend Hannah. Ridgedog was shocked to hear the crack in her voice as she asked him to come round. Ridge promised he would and hung up. Wasting no time he did an illegal u-turn and sped towards Hannah house.

He knocked on the door and was met with the sight of his best friend with tears running down her face. "What happened?" Ridge asked, concerned. Hannah explained about how she caught her so called "boyfriend" in bed with some random girl. By the time she finished, she broke into fresh tears as the memories came flooding back.

Ridge pulled her into a hug as he thought about how a Lewis could so heartlessly betray his Hannah. he'd never referred to Hannah as his before. For some reason it made him feel funny inside.

Ridge's thoughts were interrupted by Hannah sniffling "How could he do this to me?"

"Because Hannah, assholes like him don't deserve you. You deserve a person who's real and trustworthy" Hannah moved away from Ridge before asking, "Do you think there's a guy like that out there for me."

A blush crept up one Ridgedog's cheeks and he shifted uncomfortably as he answered "Out there... In here. Hannah, I could be the guy that you're looking for."

Hannah stared at him shock for a few moments, but then she leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. She lowered her head, when she felt Ridge gently put his hand under her chin before pushing her head to look at him. He stared into her deep blue eyes before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. She stiffened in shock before relaxing into the kiss. The pair leaned away from each other and smiled gently. Ridgedog then pulled Hannah into a hug before kissing her once more.

Wow that was fun, This can be a one shot or I can make it multi chapter, comment and tell me. Sorry if it's short but I typed the entire thing up in my iPad. If there's another chapter it will be longer. Please comment, ill know how good or terrible it is that way


	2. Care For A Dance?

See guys, told ya I'd post another chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer jut incase: I own nothing.

The music was giving her

* * *

head ache, the atmosphere was terrible and the service was something that drastically needed improving. Though nothing seemed to deter people from coming to the city's newest club. The place was packed, even more than usual.

Lomadia sat at a table, she hadn't touched the drink in front of her. She could hardly believe that she had let Nano talk her into coming here. Why would anyone on earth think this was fun was beyond her. She could be at home tending to her owls, or Nilesy as he tends to need watching over. No such luck though. Instead she's stuck at a some stupid club wishing she could be anywhere else.

Ridgedog looked across the table at his best friend, her long blonde hair was down, flowing over her shoulders, the white tank top she was wearing really brought out the blue of her eyes, the only thing missing from her usually cheerful face, was her brilliant grin. She definitely was not enjoying herself.

Ridgedog stood up and sauntered over to her, he held out his hand "Would you like to dance with me Lomadia."

"Sorry Ridge but I haven't had nearly as much alcohol as I need to make want to dance in that crowd" Lomadia gestured towards the dance floor, which was overcrowded with couples "dancing".

"Please Lom, you know you don't want me to beg!" Ridge flashed one of his infamous grins "You never know, you might have fun." He added, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Lomadia tried and failed not to grin at his mischievous expression, "Ridge... You know I-"

"Come on!" Ridge interrupted as he dragged a very reluctant Lomadia towards the dance floor, "Why else would you come here if you didn't want to have fun?"

It wasn't exactly a matter of choice considering the fact that you,Nano and Lalna decided to abduct me and drag me here against my own will." Lomadia huffed as she recalled the memory of practically being carried into the the car by one very excited Lalna, while a certain Nanosounds had a laughing fit at the site.

Ridgedog laughed and pulled her into his arms. He'd wanted to dance with her ever since he'd had a very interesting conversation with her at one of Honeydew's many parties. Ever since then he'd wondered what it would be like to just stroke her lovely blonde hair, to stare into those blue orbs for ages at a time. Oh how her eyes fascinated him. Dark blue with flecks of lighter shades of the colour. But it wasn't just the colour, it was the way that they seemed to hold so much emotion, yet reveal so little. The way they light up when she smiles, or darkens when she's sad. Her eyes are almost as beautiful as her.

Lomadia had come to this club reluctantly, but know she was here Ridgedog was determind to make sure she a had a good time, if she danced with him, that would be an added bonus.

Nano and Lalna had been so focused on each other, they had failed to notice until almost an hour later that both Ridgedog and Lomadia had both migrated towards the center of the dance floor, some of the patrons had eve stopped to stare as the couple danced gracefully to an especially slow love song. Neither Ridgedog or Lomadia had taken notice of the gawping masses of people but instead were looking deeply into each others eyes.

Nano watched in amazement as Lomadia smiled gently up at Ridgedog, to which he immediately returned with a wide grin of his own. Nano tapped Lalna on the shoulder, "What did I tell you?"

"What?" Lalna turned to look at the couple.

"I knew that if I could get them out here, nature would take course."

Lalna smiled and shook his head, "They're just dancing Nano"

"Just you wait!" Nano's face had lit up and her eyes sparkled with happiness. "By the end of the night they'll be together, just watch."

Lalna couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm "Hey, don't attack me I believe you."

Glancing once more at the couple, he did agree with Nano that Lomadia had never looked quite so happy as she did now. She'd come a long way from the quiet character in the background she once was, and he knew a lot of it was to do with Ridge and the of course the beautiful woman in his arms. Lalna stooped down and quickly captured her lips with his own.

"What was that for?" Nano asked, smiling up at him.

"Just because I love you so much."

"Ridge, can I sit down yet?" Lomadia started to pull him off the dance floor, heading towards an empty table.

"Just for a moment." Ridge answered cheekily, however he didn't let go off her hand.

She collapsed in the chair, feet stinging from being on them for so long.

Ridge studied her for a moment with an expression that she didn't recognise in those deep brown eyes that she adored so much. "What?"

Ridgedog blushed reliasing that'd he'd been found out. "It's nothing," He stammered. "It's just that you look really beautiful tonight."

Lomadia stared at him in shock "Wha..What, you think I...I'm beautiful?"

Ridgedog reached over, lifting her chin up so she faced him, his other hand caressed her cheek as he stared into those brilliant blue orbs. "You've always looked beautiful to me, but tonight you look absolutely stunning."

The words he spoke along with his touch was enough to send chills down her spine. "Care for a dance?" Ridge whispered

"Yes please."

He got up and led her to the dance floor, Lomadia layed her head on his shoulder and he put his arms round her waist. They stayed in that position for several minutes slowly swaying to the beat of the song. Ridge held her gently, heart pounding in his chest, he knew this was his perfect moment. After savouring the position for a few more moments, Ridge pulled back,it was now or never. Ridge leaned down and met her lips in a sweet and slow kiss.

After what felt like an eternity, he pulled back and Lomadia slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"I love you Lomadia."

I love you too Ridge."

Then once more there lips met each others in a gentle kiss.


	3. Lewis Doesn't Know

Hey guys, it's me again with another chapter. This time it's a songfic with Scotty doesn't know, or in this case Lewis doesn't know! Ha, this should be fun. Disclaimer, I own nothing part from this story.

Lewis doesn't know,

That Hannah and me,

Do it in my office every Sunday.

She tells him she's at work,

But she doesn't go,

Still shes on her knees, and...

Lewis doesn't know, oh.

Lewis doesn't know-oh.

So don't tell Lewis!

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know.

SO DON'T TELL LEWIS!

Hannah says she's out recording,

But she's under me and I'm not stopping

Cause Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know

So don't tell Lewis.

Lewis doesn't knoooooow...

DON'T TELL LEWIS!

I can't believe he's so trusting,

While I'm right behind you thrusting.

Hannah's got him on the phone,

and she's trying not to moan.

It's a three way call,

and he knows nothing.

NOTHING!

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Don't tell Lewis.

Cause Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't knoooooow...

SO DON'T TELL LEWIS!

We'll put on a show, everyone will go.

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't knoooooow...

The parking lot, why not?

It's so cool when you're on top.

His front lawn, in the snow.

Laughing so hard, cuz...

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know.

I did her on his birthday.

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Lewis doesn't know,

Don't tell Lewis

Lewis doesn't knoooooow...

Lewis will know,

Lewis has to know,

Lewis' gotta know,

Gonna tell Lewis,

Gonna tell him myself

Lewis has to know,

Lewis has to know,

Lewis has to,

Lewis has to,

Lewis has to go!

Lewis doesn't know,

(Don't tell Lewis)

Lewis doesn't know,

(Don't tell Lewis)

Lewis doesn't know...

Lewis' gotta go!

Sorry this was just a short one before. I go on holiday tomorrow, when I come back I was thinking of making it more of a story or adding another chapter with the story to go with the song


End file.
